


Bury Me Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Class System, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Inspired by We Are The Fallen's song of the same name. Not a song fic.} Marianne is off-limits for Lovino. He pretends like he is in her class rung, and marries her anyway. That she married him is punishable by law. This is the story of her funeral, with a breathing bride in the casket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia: Axis Powers. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

She was praying.

Not praying to live, not praying to be rescued, but, praying to be forgiven.

By her nation.

By the world.

She hadn’t known he was off-limits. He hadn’t told her that he was lower class. Well, not until it was too late. He had seen her gold earrings, felt her silken clothes, held her to him by her perfectly coiffured locks. He had known she was off-limits. But he didn’t tell her. He fooled her. And now she was paying the price.

So, she prayed.

She prayed that the nation wouldn’t be upset by this.

She prayed for the people that comforted her mother.

She prayed that she hadn’t hurt the world.

No matter how it hurt her.

She should have seen it coming. He was too handsome. Too teasing. Too willing. To ready. He had offered her his heart first, his ring second, his body third, and the truth, the truth, he had saved for last. Really, he hadn’t told her at all. He just waited. He loved her, he did irreversible damage, and when it came to it, he turned his perfect, handsome, Italian face, and looked away. Not from shame, not from anger, not from sorrow, but from a strange sense of chivalry. As if, somehow, if he looked away from her when she was being punished for sins he had hidden from her, she’d still be a lady. As though they’d find her innocent, somehow. She knew they wouldn’t. When the police told her the charge, she knew what would happen. She had seen enough of the trials to know how they went.

Judge sits down.

Judge states charges.

Judge reads off class listings.

Judge asks parents if a blessing was given.

There wasn’t.

Judge rules.

The gavel had hit the target. The sound had echoed through the courtroom. She knew. It was done. She had been convicted. She didn’t scream, like some girls did. She didn’t beg to be re-tried. She didn’t claim innocence. She held her head high, and, if in nothing else, she did her parents proud in that she remained calm. She didn’t cry. It wouldn’t help her, and she didn’t have time. Not now, at least. The guards leave her with her attendants. They pick out a dress for her. She stands there, trying to look regal. On the inside, she feels like a doll, but she doesn’t let that show.

Petticoats on. Garter beneath them.

Corset pulled around her middle. Strings laced, tightly.

Silk dress pulled over her shoulders. Lace veil placed on her head, effectively hiding her face.

Lace gloves pulled onto long, tapered fingers. They cover beautiful hands.

They slide a ring of the nation over one finger. It says that she was a sacrifice to the nation’s prosperity.

They pull back the veil, so that it covers her hair. They paint her face. Tell her she looks beautiful.

They pull white heels over her feet, and lead her to the coffin. Gently close it, then lock it.

She stood in the coffin, leaning back, hands crossed over her chest. She keeps her eyes open. She watches everyone give her mother their condolences, and pat her father on the back. She watches the man they picked out to be her husband apologize for not being attentive. Watches the forgiveness. And, there, in the back of the room, unnoticed, he stands, watching her watch them. The way he always did. She can tell he’s biting his tongue, trying not to lash out with harsh, biting words whenever someone so much as looks at him. He’s doing pretty well at not being recognized, so far. She tries not to stare at him, so as not to draw attention to him. Thankfully, he’s not the only one that stiffens when the official claps his hands together, and tells everyone that it’s time. They pick up the coffin, and bring it outside.

The official says mandatory things.

Her father stays strong.

Her mother weeps quietly.

Arthur, the man she had been engaged to, gives a tearful, heartfelt speech about her.

Her best friends, Julchen, and Antonia say how sorely she and her ‘awesomeness’ will be missed, and how her cooking was fantastic.

The official says more unimportant words.

Her little brother Matthew has to stop half-way through his speech, because he can’t talk through the tears.

At this point, she’s crying.

Lovino steps up, and says how he’ll miss “the sassy bitch.” She’s touched. They bristle and shoot venom.

He disrupted the cycle. But she doesn’t care. And, really, the officials don’t, either. They discreetly check their watches, and impatiently wait for them to settle down. Once they have, her family, her friends, and even Lovino, despite all the protests, place a flower on top of the coffin. A whole bouquet of lilies and roses. She knew they pre-arranged it that way. But, that was okay. She looks at him, now. Openly stares, taking in detail of his face. Those golden eyes that made this all worth it. They help her forget that she’s being lowered into the ground. And she doesn’t stop staring until they’ve covered her with earth, and she’s dying, seeing them inside her mind’s eye. Buried alive.

Here lies:

Marianne Bonnefoy

(2087-2110)

May the nation have mercy on her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little Framano one-shot was inspired by We Are The Fallen’s Bury Me Alive. Their music video had a girl in a wedding dress being buried alive, which I thought was intriguing, so I made a darker, more premeditated version of it.


End file.
